Miss Blind and Mr Serious
by blind owl
Summary: Hello everyone. Miss Blind and Mr. Serious is officially complete! Ohohohohohoho!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame. Happy now Sae? (Sae: Bwahahahaha)

A/N: I just came up with this idea. Yea I'm writing a Romance fic. Yeah. So here yea go AND don't forget to review! Yes, yes. Need reviews. (Sucking the blood of the person who's not reviewing.) Ohohohoho! Don't be afraid. I'm right here. Hehe…

**Miss Blind And Mr. Serious**

**Chapter 1**

……………………………….

**(Itsuki' s P.O.V)**

Why am I upset again? Oh yeah! My girlfriend just dumped me! Am I that bad? Whaaa! Ok, guys aren't supposed to be crying. Be a man Itsuki. You're a guy! Yes, yes, be tough! No matter how hard it is for me to believe this, no matter how sad this could be… Whaa!

Mutsuki taps me from behind. He said something like "Dumped?" It was a little bit hard for me to hear him what he was actually saying because all of my sobbing. Well, I think he's lecturing me about something from the looks of it. Anyways, I couldn't listen what he was saying from all of this sobbing. How dare she, dumping me for another guy. Am I that boring to be with? Or is it about my looks? Nah, not because of my looks. I'm the most hottest boy in school. Can't be my looks. Besides, Mutsuki' s my twin and every girl in school simply adore him. Why do they just adore Mutsuki? Yes, Mutsuki's intelligent and all but what about me? I've got silver hair. It was so hard to be in school since teachers are always asking me to dye my hair black. Apart from my looks, I'm a bad boy in school. Don't girls like that?

Chitose came to me when it's recess. She was crying. I don't know why. She doesn't want to tell me since Mutsuki's near and she's afraid that other girls could hear her. She brought me to her school which is just opposite MY school. She said she was being bullied by her friends. I can't do much to help her though. I can't even be in HER school! It's against the school rules. I went to her school though. I tried to ask her why the girls are bullying her. She just stay quite and I heard she said something in a very soft voice that she has. It was "you". Yes, that's what I heard. Very weird indeed. Her face was pale. When I came into her class. Her friends we're surrounding me. Girls. I tried to tell them to not bully Chitose again but they just went crazy. I can't help it. It's because of my looks. I know. It's hard to be handsome. Haha. I don't like them because they kept bullying Chitose every single day. I had to tell them to buzz off.

I can't stand this anymore! No more going to Chitose' s school during recess. It's wearing me out! I had to stop this! I'm going to tell her teacher but when I said that to Chitose, she shouted " NO!" It was a little bit shocking because Chitose had never ever shouted at me before. She said sorry afterwards. I'm cool with it, I think. So, I didn't tell the teacher that day. After recess, I do my regular routine, hear music using my I-POD while walking to class. Too many teachers had warned me to bring my lovely, I-POD to school but, who freaking cares? I was listening to Oda Yuji's Last Christmas. Since I've been dumped, I think that's the most suitable song for me right now. I hummed some of it and maybe a little singing? I had the nicest voice in the whole wide world. I said so. I sang this part when the part saying I love You. It just happened. I **accidentally **sang that part in front of my classmate. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Amakura Mio. I think she blushed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

I love you? I don't know who's saying it because I'm blind but I do know that it's the most sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to me before. I tried talking to **him**. But there was no answer but I heard footsteps running up the stairs. Who ever it could be, maybe he'll introduce himself to me one day. But if I think one more time, logically, maybe that would be a prank. Who wants a blind girl anyways? Don't get too excited Mio or it'll happen like last time. Is that incident the reason why I became a dark, goth girl? Is it? No use thinking about that. I need to move onwards. No more looking back. Though how goth I look on the outside, I'm still me on the inside.

Yah! Better get to class. I'm late! I was told to stand outside because I was late. Blind is not an excuse she would say. I'm always standing outside the class. Maybe my brain's got a virus or something, making me slow at everything. Even at running, I'm the slowest girl in the team. I suck, I know. While I stand outside, with my broom in the hand, getting ready for my detention, a guy spoke to me something. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." His voice seemed familiar. Maybe it's the guy who said he loves me. Yes, it is him! I know that voice. I started asking who he was and why he's saying sorry, just in case. He said nothing but walk away when class's over. I tried chasing him but I hit the wall instead. I'm still not used to being blind.

My teacher helped me out. She lectured me, (again) and sounds pretty angry. I was to clean the whole classroom all by myself. THAT'S NOT FAIR! Not just about cleaning the class part, I'm worried. Can I manage? Or will I just end wrecking the whole class, maybe school. "Life's unfair" That's what my late mother always says. I missed her so much. I really want to meet her. Just when I was just starting to sweep the floor, **he** came. He wants to help me out. He made a little joke saying that if he didn't, I'll end up wrecking the whole school. I don't know whether it's a joke or not but I sense sarcasm. He seems a little bit proud of himself. Okay, very proud. He helped me with everything. Mopping the floor. Everything. It's as if I didn't do a thing. He said sorry again and went. The teacher came and said I did a wonderful job. I can go. AT LAST! Wait! I forgot to ask his name!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki' s P.O.V)**

I can't help but feel sorry for her, that girl Mio. I didn't do it on purpose like others. Hold on to yourself Itsuki! Try to think about something. Yes this would calm me down. Think what girls like. YAAAH! I'm thinking about her again! I think it's rude to leave her alone in the room. That goth girl, always freaking me out. What can I do? I ran to my class. No her. How stupid can I be? Of course she's gone. I said it aloud, while thinking to myself. "Who's gone?" I jumped. It's Mio! It's Mio! Wait, why am I happy again? She kept asking me who I was. Is she blind or something? She's kind of annoying. I wish she's not there. Her brown eyes suddenly shining. I look into her eyes. Her eyes are well….how can I put this? It's quite beautiful ALTHOUGH it's not as beautiful as mine. She made me feel so annoyed that I shouted at her. "ARE YOU BLIND!" I'm not sorry for that. Her eyes go watery and she ran away. She's clumsy I tell yea. She hits the wall again. Besides, where's her friends? She have to have friends right? Oh, why do I care? I'm cute and silver haired. Oh! Almost forgot. Need to go and pick up Chitose.

When I went there, Chitose was alone. I thought to myself that she must have been one lonely person. Not a single soul is near Chitose. Her pale face, it's just so hard to look at. She's got bad eye sight. That's why as a nice brother, I gave her these cute little bells so that when she needs me, I'm there. How nice can I be? Almost too nice. Haha! Chitose grabbed my hand as soon as she saw me. I asked her how was her school. She didn't answer me as usual. **She **asked me instead. "Your girlfriend dumped you?" It was very hard for me to answer. I just answered her with a slow "um." Instead of saying sorry, she said " Great." It still wasn't an expecting answer. Before I could asked her, she said that she doesn't want to share me with anyone else. She just wants to be with me. She's my little, baby sister. I'll do anything for her. I promised.

Mutsuki was at school. He didn't follow us home. I saw Mio running with her books to somewhere. Seems like she's over crying. She saw me but she didn't wave or say hi. How rude of her. Anyways, I don't like her. My mission now is to bring Chitose home. Chitose hold my hand very firmly. She almost hold my hand a little too firmly. It hurt a bit. "Who were you looking at?" She asked me. I didn't answer. We went home silently. Since we're living in a huge mansion, it's pretty silent there too. Our parents are not home. They're in America. Chitose hugged me tightly suddenly. There was a sudden silent. I hugged her back in a brotherly hug. I asked her what's the hug for. She said " I love you." I replied her with a **brotherly** kiss on her cheek. She ran to her room smiling. I'm a good kisser. I know. But, that girl…Mio… What's she like? Aaagh! What's wrong with me? I'm hungry and probably tired. I'm gonna take a rest after this. All the maids and butlers lined up during dinner. Mutsuki was home. He was still reading his book about science. Chitose ate silently. It was me who had to ask them about their day. Mutsuki just said " Why do you wanna know? It's none of your business." Mutsuki, rude like always. I think I'm the nicest person in the whole wide world. I know so. I tried to sleep in my tidy room. But then, I just remembered, what am I thinking! Mio **is** blind! How can I say that to her? Need I be sorry? Or need I not? Anyways, I don't have to worry, I'm not talking to her ever again! And that's that!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Chitose's P.O.V)**

Itsuki kissed me on the cheek. He kissed me. I know it's just an ordinary brotherly kiss but I don't feel it's like that. I think I'm in love with Itsuki. I lied to him about me being bullied, everything. I'm the one who's bullying people. I don't know why I like like him. Is it because he's always right beside me and he cares for me a lot? Anyways, I'm just happy I'm with him, living with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

Stupid! I'm stupid to like him! Wait, I never did but I was starting to. I need to slap myself. I'm in the real world! Face the truth Mio. No one wants a blind girl like me! I'm clumsy and slow. I forgot! Mayu' s waiting for me! I ran and ran as fast as I could. Well, I tried not to because I'm afraid I might hit the wall again. My books were falling from my hands but I saved them by holding them really tight. Unfortunately, because I am blind, I didn't know where I was going. Mayu said to meet her at her school. Yes, we study at different schools because, because the orphanage said so. I kept asking around, not knowing whether there **is** someone I'm asking or I'm just asking the trash can. It was so confusing. I asked around and someone,** finally** replied me. What was his name again? Mutsuki? Right, that's it! He said that I was going the wrong way. I've never ever heard of him before. He said that he's the same school as me. Mutsuki showed me the way. I can feel his hand waving in front of me. Testing if I can see maybe. I smiled. He asked me " Can you see?" I answered him with a sad no. He tried comforting me. He told me that being blind is not that bad. I trust him.

We arrived in front of Mayu' s school and I heard her calling me. Mutsuki said that he's older than me. He went after I thanked him. Mayu came running to me. " Sorry for keeping you waiting!" I told her quickly before she could lecture me. " Who's that boy? Anyways! There's something very important at the orphanage. They're searching for you

!" I was excited and a little bit scared too. Why are they searching for me? Mayu hold my hand while running. We went there. Mayu entered the room first. I stood outside. Mayu's voice was rising a bit. I didn't say anything. I played with the leaves outside. Mrs. Reika, who is the one who's been raising us at the orphanage asked me to come in. Some other people voices could be heard. Mrs. Reika asked me to wait I the room. What's the surprise?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki's P.O.V)**

Mom and dad are home. What are they doing back so soon. Chitose heard mom's voice and ran down from her room. She hugged her. Dad on the other hand asked Mutsuki how he was doing. Mutsuki didn't answer him. Mutsuki was so angry at dad because of the **last** incident. Dad seemed a little bit sad. He turned to me and said that I need to follow him and mom to somewhere. I followed them. They're going to an orphanage. We went in. I kept asking them why did they brought me here. Is it because they hated me and want to send me to the orphanage? Oh no! I'm too cute to go to this filthy orphanage. I begged and begged for them not to send me to the orphanage. Mom laughed. She said she is **not** sending me to the orphanage. She loves me. Dad opened the door. Mom and I followed. There was MIO! Looking very clueless as ever and someone looking exactly like her. Is she a twin? Why is she here? Dad went to this woman, Mrs. Reika. She's very pretty. She nodded at dad.

Dad announced….

That…..

I'm going to…

Be married….

To….

Mio!

Why her! Why her!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's and Itsuki's P.O.V)**

"WHAT!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's all for chapter 1! Hope yea like it. R and R. No flaming please. Thanks!

Sae: I think I'm gonna burn blind owl's computer tonight.

Blind Owl: What was that Sae?

Sae: NOTHING!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will own Fatal Frame one day. Yes, yes, I will. Okay that's impossible.

A/N: Thanks for the review Final Haven1205! Really appreciate it! AND to my friends that (I had already sucked their blood out) read it. Thanks too! Ohohohoho! Kind hearted demon, we'll meet soon in school tomorrow so don't worry! TidusloveYuna, You're dead meat! Jeffry, come to mommy, my dear eraser! Ohohoohohohoho!On with the next chapter! Sae: I hate it when she laugh.

**Miss Blind And Mr. Serious**

**Chapter 2**

……………………………….

**(Itsuki's P.O.V)……( Day 1)**

This is too weird. I just met her at school and now, Bam! I'm gonna marry her? This is wrong. Too wrong. How can **I**, the cutest boy in school marry a filthy little blind girl. I mean, we're only 15! I need to calm down. Calm down, yes. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OLD MAN! LEAVING YOUR SON AND, AND THIS!" Mom trembled. She said," You should understand how your dad feels. He's doing this for you." "FOR ME? I DON'T WANT IT!" Dad seemed angry. It was quite….scary. He said, " Oh come on! We didn't leave you and your siblings in a cave or in an orphanage. We left you for a couple of months in a MANSION! Isn't that enough?" Silence surrounded the room. Mio apologize too many times. Dad said he will give me 3 days to get together with Mio. He and the others left me and Mio alone, in the room. "Happy now?" I said in a sarcastic tone. Mio said she didn't want it either. I bet she's the one that begged dad to marry me. Who doesn't want to marry me? Cute and rich. She's blind but she can still sense my cuteness right? What was she thinking?

Dad said I should start to be together with Mio right this moment.. I gave her some paper works about me. Of course she didn't fill it in. She's blind. I had to read it to her every single word. Yes, I'm pretty angry. I asked her one question and I slap her face like crazy. I think I'm not suppose to do that. She didn't say anything. She seat still at her place. She didn't even cry. Dad came in. " I've arrange a dinner for you two at the Reiyuu' s. Better get ready. Tonight, at 8.00. I'll not be there because I've got a meeting. Itsuki, Mio, make sure you be there tonight." Whatever happens, I'll surely certainly not come!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

That's why Mayu risened her voice. What's wrong with everyone. Itsuki' s even blaming me! I'm innocent I tell you! Guess I'll just follow what they say. I don't want to get into any trouble. Even when Itsuki slapped me about 19 times (I count), I ignored. Mr. Tachibana said that he had arranged a dinner specially for Itsuki and me. I hope someone will help me go to this Reiyuu' s. Right, It's 7. 45 p.m. and I'm still lost. Asking direction is not that hard, right? Right? Okay, it is a problem especially when you're blind. "Where is Reiyuu' s?" I kept asking everywhere I go. I kept hitting the wall. It really hurts and I think my white gown (Mrs. Reika gave it to me) is already ruined. Dirt are everywhere. I can feel it.

YES! I'M HERE! Someone greeted me. Mr. Tachibana must had sent one of his men to help me. I sat in the posh music restaurant for about 2 hours. At exactly 10 p.m. I left the restaurant. Fortunately, someone brought me home. How dare he! Where did he went? Or had he forgotten? I'll ask him tomorrow! But which school does he go to? Aaaah! I'm so stupid! I didn't ask him that!

**(Day 2)**

The next day, I went to school alone. Everyone seemed to be laughing a lot. I heard laughters followed behind me. Is there something on my back? "So the blind has spoken!" Someone suddenly pushed me from behind. It's a guy's voice. So I heard you're gonna marry Itsuki. Isn't that right Itsuki? I could hear Itsuki laughing. "Hell yeah! Doesn't she looks stupid? If we really got married, the only thing she'll do is to be my maid. Hahahaha!" Itsuki said that. I can't believe it. He told his friends. I've been followed, pushed and teased all day long in school. The girls in school pushed me in the girls room, locked me up in there and pushed me at the rubbish cans. When school's over, guys started to flip my skirt. I can't see so I hit the wall. They just laughed and said "How stupid! Pathetic!" I waited for everyone to go home. I cried when they're all had gone home. Mutsuki taps me from behind.

"Poor you! Now, don't cry so much or you'll hurt your eyes!" he tried to comfort me and kept holding my hands so that I don't sweep my tears so hard. "I know it's been hard.." Without him finishing his sentence, I shouted, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY EYES! THEY'RE ALREADY BLIND!" He was shocked. I cried some more and this time I cried loudly. He comforted me and apologized. I know it's not his fault. I just can't stand it being blind. Mutsuki brought me to Mayu' s school. Mayu was so worried that I was late. She thought a car hit me or I fell into the drain. Every time when Mayu came racing to me, Mutsuki vanished. It was like magic but I know he ran when Mayu raced to me. Mayu hold my hand and brought me home. Mrs. Reika was waiting. She called me in to her office. As I sit, I know Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana were there too. And so is Itsuki. Itsuki whispered in my ear. "Not so fun being with me now, eh?" I sat still, ignoring everything he said to scare me off. This time, Itsuki' s little sister came in.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Chitose' s P.O.V)**

Itsuki' s getting married! That's the worst news I've heard so far! Worst, he's going to get married to an immature, blind girl. I slammed the door of Mrs. Reika' s office so it could open. Mom was shocked. She asked me what I was doing here. I ignored her and spurts **everything** out. "ITSUKI CAN'T MARRY MIO BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Itsuki said he loves me too but I know he meant it in a sister and brotherly way. "I DON'T LOVE YOU IN THAT WAY! I **LOVE YOU AS IN BOY AND GIRL LOVE!" **Everyone looked at me except for Mio. "But he's your brother!" Mom said. I explained to them about how many times Itsuki had helped me with everything and is always been right beside me. Dad looked at me straight in the eye, mom cried and Itsuki just smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Itsuki' s P.O.V)**

Chitose likes me. She really likes me. What a bother. More problems. Great. When Mio's around something bad will surely happens. I hate Mio. Hate her, hate her, hate her! Always bringing problems. Dad was furious, Mom cried like crazy but I smiled and glared at Chitose so that she will wait outside. Mrs. Reika seems to be a really calm person. Mio was searching for Chitose' s voice. She seemed stupid with all that searching and kept asking where Chitose is. I whispered in her ears so she will shut up. She pinched my legs. Mom and Dad went outside. Mrs. Reika sat in the room, reading the newspaper. Mio's eyes were twinkling. This time, she pinched me really hard that my legs were red as an apple. Mio gave a little laugh and whispered in my ear. "You'll better be sorry of what you did at school today because I've got a little surprise for you at school tomorrow. Hehehe…"

She's mad evil. Crazy woman! I was bored in the room with Mio and Mrs. Reika. I think we're waiting for Mom and dad. This is stupid. I played with my shoe laces. Mio was playing with a pencil. She sharpened all of Mrs. Reika' s pencils. She's bored too, I guess. I can't help thinking what she's going to do with me tomorrow. Hopefully it's not something bad. I've a reputation to take care of. Suddenly Mio's thumb was bleeding. Drops of blood starting to drip from her thumb. Mrs. Reika didn't realize this. She was still reading the newspaper. Mio was holding her thumb firmly so that all the blooding will stop. I gently took her hand but she pulled her hand back. "I don't need your help," she said. I was just trying to help for god's sake!

She's still holding her thumb. I can't stand seeing a girl's hand dripping with blood. Wait a second! Mio's not a girl. She's well….Mio. I had to. I HAD TO! I asked Mrs. Reika to excuse us for a second. I took hold of Mio's hand and this time I hold it very firmly so that she won't slip her hand off again. She kept resisting. I brought her to the sink and cleaned her wound. She asked me why I was being so nice to her. "Well, of course, duh! I'm the nicest person in the world!" She gave a little giggle. Okay, it was a cute giggle. She's not ALL bad. She was blushing all of a sudden. I took hold of her hand and gently kissed her on the cheek. Why did I kissed her! She blushed even redder and excused herself to the toilet. Okay, concentrate. Why did I kissed her? I looked myself in the mirror. I was blushing too. I slapped myself really hard. Wake up Itsuki! Wake up! Suddenly a group of teenagers fell from one of the sliding door. "What were you doing? Peeping on me!" I had to shout at them to scare them off. Yeah, it didn't scare them off. "Oooh! You kissed Mio-chan! Mayu's gonna hate this! You're Itsuki right?" They asked me so I answered them with a nod. "You're the one who's getting married to Mio." Wait, how did they know? I hope Mio will be back soon. She' s taking an awfully long time. The group of teenagers surrounded me and start to ask me questions. Annoying I tell you. Mio stepped in the room and apologized because she's taking a long time in the toilet. She hit the wall, again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

Itsuki kissed me but why? He hates me, right? I excused myself to the toilet as soon as he finished kissing me. I blushed so hard that it hurts. I was in the toilet for about 15 minutes. I came back to the room. Itsuki was still there, waiting. I hit the wall as expected. I apologized to him for being so long in the toilet but there's someone or I say everyone in the room teasing Itsuki and me. " Itsuki and Mio, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They laughed like crazy. Itsuki pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "We better get out of this building. There's no time, let's go to my house." **House?** Or should he say mansion. I heard Mr. Tachibana saying about him living in a mansion. What's it like in there? Hmm? Itsuki grabbed hold of my hand and ran like the wind. The laughing soon stopped. Itsuki said we're in front of the mansion.

We we're greeted by some maids and butlers. Weird. No one ever had greeted me in this way. Always, "Mio! You're back! Go and clean the dishes! Do something!" But this, this is so cool! Itsuki said it's really nothing to him. We went into someone's room. Itsuki said it's his room. Wait, **his room! **I need to get out of here! I started squealing "Please don't rape me! I'm not worth it! AAaaah!" Itsuki hit my head . "I'm not going to rape you stupid!" He made me sit on a couch and then he asked me to wait in there. Itsuki brought two glasses of lemonade. I drank it, curiously, afraid if he had put any poison. "I didn't put any poison, stupid. Drink up," he said. Wow, he sure can read my mind. Suddenly he turned to his serious side. "About I kissed you in the room at the orphanage. I'm sorry. I wasn't myself." He grabbed my hand and said " I know the way I kissed you is just too cute and I know I'm too cute for me to kiss you." There he goes to his other side. I gave him a kick and he kicked and he started to wrestle with me. I couldn't see where I was aiming at but I know I'm still on the couch. He said to me that if I kick him again he'll do "it". I told him back that he will never do "it" to me and I kicked him really hard. "Oh really then what is this..Besides, we're getting married right? Hehe…" He jumped on me. I was screaming like a maniac. I kicked and punched him. The door opened and one of the maids saw us. She saw **us. **I found out that Itsuki was on top of me. "It's not what you think!" Itsuki started to chase her. I sat on the couch, sipping my lemonade. Itsuki gave me a lot of bruises. Curse him.

He came in, taking a deep breath. "Everything' s fine. There was no…misunderstanding..huh…" He was panting so hard that he could barely say anything. I asked him to take another deep breath. He followed my instruction. I heard him throwing himself on the bed as I was still sipping my lemonade. "That's mine…you idiot." I was drinking his lemonade. I panicked and sprayed the lemonade from my mouth. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Suddenly, the glass that I was holding fell from my hand and broke into million little pieces. Some hit my hand. My hand was bleeding, badly. Itsuki rushed to me. "Are you alright? Oh my god! Your hand is bleeding. Let's bring you to the hospital!" He ran out of the room in a panicky way. It was quite humorous.

At the hospital, Itsuki paid the medicine bills and brought me to his mansion. "You should be more careful! You're so….so…." One minute, Itsuki was angry but the next, he was quiet. I said "clumsy? Idiot? Stupid?" He stayed quiet for awhile and he said "no…you're not all that. You're….you're….I……I…like…..forget it." I can feel the breeze of the wind blowing his hair. I think he's crying. I can hear him sobbing. "Are you crying? Sorry I broke the glass. I didn't mean to. I'll pay for it ---" Without me finishing my sentence, he puts his head on my shoulder. "What are you doing? You're head's heavy! Get off!" I shook my shoulder but instead, he hugged me. I tried to pus him but he hugged me tighter. "Promise you won't leave me?" he said it all in a sudden. I answered him with a hardly said yes. He grabbed my hand and brought me to the park. What is he planning?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Itsuki 's P.O.V)**

Maybe I'm in love with her but my half said I don't. I feel lonely without her. I hugged her tightly after sending her to the hospital. She kept resisting when I tried to hug her. Anyways, I'm bringing her to the park. I've got a plan for her. Maybe I'll confess to her there or I'll….do something. I'm being so stupid. I still brought her to the park. I thought I could play a little game with her. "Do you want to know whether there's someone around you without using your eyes? Like a samurai," I asked her, smiling. "Yes please!" She was so cheerful. She even gave a little twirl. It's her face, her face is so happy but she's blind. Why is she always happy then? But why am I…sad? "Close your eyes." I said to her, my voice half whispering. "Why should I? It doesn't make a difference. I still can't see," she said. "Trust me, it does…Now, can you feel anything?" I asked her while standing in front of her, waving at her face. "You're waving at my face!" she grabbed hold of my hand and pretended to bite it off. "See, that's feeling." She pulled my hand and asked "How can I feel again?" I gazed upon her eyes for a while and said "Use your heart…" I turned away from her, forcing to smile. I want to marry her but I can't. It's because, it's all because of the last accident. I can't help it…I kept thinking to myself, just kiss her. I gazed at her face while trying to press my lips against hers but suddenly Mutsuki came.

"Dad called you." His face was shocked. I asked him since when did he listens to dad. He turned away. "Wait, I need to send Mio home." I grabbed Mio's hand but then Mutsuki continued "You and Mio. Dad called." He ran away. What's wrong with him? I didn't do anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Mutsuki' s P.O.V)**

Why am I crying? I ran away as soon as I saw Mio and Itsuki. I'm getting crazier! Dad hates me and he let Itsuki marries Mio. This is not fair at all. I went to sit on one of the bench in the park. I kept thinking…..and thinking. Am I a pain? Why should I listen to dad? I could just grab Mio's hand and run away with her. That's a good idea! I searched for her in the whole park but then I met her. Why wasn't she with dad? Who cares. I grabbed her hand and make a run for it. "Who are you? What are you planning to do with me? Somebody help – " I covered her mouth with my hand and asked her what's wrong. I introduced myself to her. "Do you think I'm blind?" That's not a very reasonable question but I said yes and run with her to the mall. She kept sliding her hand from me. Mutsuki, this is your only chance to impress Mio. Good luck!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki's P.O.V)**

Mio and I went to Mrs. Reika' s office. Mom and dad are waiting. Some orphans are peeping at the door but Mrs. Reika saw them and ask them out. "Where were you two?" Mom asked, happily. Dad looked at me and showed a thumb's up. He gave a little laugh. Mio looked down at her hand. "Itsuki, you hugged and kissed Mio-chan? Hehehehehe…So do you both want to get married?" Mio froze and at the same time, blushing. I asked her opinion and she looked at me and whispered in my ear. "Do you want to? I'm blind, useless and idiot person? Would you still want to marry me?" I whispered back to her ear. Dad pretended to cough so that we could hurry up. Mio was a little bit ticklish when I whispered in her ear. "Stop laughing, hear what I'm gonna say. I still want to marry you. Don't get me wrong. I don't love you or anything. Well, not yet but I think I will." I answered to dad's question with a yes. Dad was excited to get ready with the wedding things.

I asked dad that Mio and I are not even engaged yet. He froze. "I forgot! Hahahaha! Don't worry! You two will be engaged right now!" Mom cried a happy tear. Mrs. Reika congratulate Mio. Mio smiled and went out of the room with me. I grabbed her hand so that she will not hit the wall. Dad was walking behind us and saw me holding Mio's hand. That gave a loud laugh and make Mio and I stay closer. Mio pretended to give a giggle. That's not the giggle from Mio and I'm sure of it.

Guess what? We're engaged! Dad said that now Mio can come to my house anytime she likes. Mio gave a really loud "REALLY?" Dad nodded and mom giggled. I smiled happily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Mayu' s P.O.V)**

Itsuki kissed Mio-chan. He will not be forgiven! Oh no, my little sister. I went to search for her in the park but then **something** happened. Someone grabbed my hand and make me run with him. He thought I was blind so he must have thought I was Mio. When I first saw him, I felt so angry. He looks a lot like **him. **He brought me to the mall. Oh yeah and his name is Mutsuki if I'm not mistaken. Mutsuki always looks at me and smiled. He asked me whether I would love to have dinner with him. He's 16 and I'm 16 too. This is my chance to tell him that I'm not Mio. The way he eats, manners. He has manners not like me. He's polite too. When I spilled my food, he took his handkerchief and wipe my mouth. Mutsuki sure is cute. I looked away so that he can't see me blushing. He must be Itsuki' s brother. He looks a lot like him. I mean a **lot**. I think he's a twin like me and Mio. Suddenly he said "I love you. Don't go to Itsuki, please." What am I blushing at? He's talking to Mio. I need to say this. I need to say that I'm not Mio. I need to. I need to but I can't. He send me home, I mean to the orphanage. He's got a driver. Before I could get out from the car, he gave a red rose. I said thanks and waved to him and the driver drove off. This is sin. I'm not Mio. I'm not…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It's the end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks!

Sae: I'll make her computer breaks with my laughing. That way, she thinks that her computer had done suicide. Good idea Sae, good idea…

Blind Owl: What did you say?

Sae: Nothing!

Blind Owl: You're getting more and more mysterious. Who cares! I' ve got a freaking exam coming on! Wish me luck! Ohohoho….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like always. Fatal Frame is and will not be mine.

A/N: Hi! Hi! Thanks for reading up to chapter 2 which you are going to read chapter 3 so THANKS! Really appreciate it. Final Haven 1205, thanks for reading! Kind hearted demon, swearing is not good for your health though I too, swear. Ohohohoho. Oh, where was I, ok. New Born Novel, thanks for reading! I'm speechless about my exam. TidusLoveYuna, We'll meet again! And sorry for the late update!My computer got some problems and the internet wasn't working. SORRY! Ok, I've gotta continue the story, Sae' s kicking me. Stupid Sae….

**Miss Blind And Mr. Serious**

**Chapter 3**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V)**

It's been months since we're engaged. Mrs. Tachibana said she's arranging our wedding soon. What would I look like? Will people stare? Itsuki' s totally fine with it. He always said to me to calm down. Of course he could, he' s the cool type. I don't want to think about this. This is not an excuse for me to not go to school. I feel so lazy….I fixed my hair with two pigtails. This way, I'll look more neat. The wind blew my hair. This feeling is so beautiful..aaaah, soothing. Itsuki approached me from behind. He was chasing me. "Wait for me! (takes a deep breath) My driver got a cold!" This couldn't be right. I just waved to him this morning while passing the mansion. Itsuki pulled my hand so that I'll wait for him. I kicked his knee and he kicked my _behind._ He should be more gentleman like. He's so rude. We argued until we arrive at school. Someone greeted Itsuki. I think it's Itsuki's friend. Better leave him. I know how Itsuki and his **reputation.** I didn't wait for Itsuki and went to class alone. A girl suddenly pushed me when I opened the classroom's door. She seems angry. She said something which I don't understand. Probably she's saying in bitch language. "Hehehehe." I laughed and the girl and her group seemed to back off. I went into class, with a smiling face. Yes, some other girl tried to tripped me and I fell. I sat at my place and sing a tune. Itsuki said something to have my attention. He whispered in my ear while no one's looking. _"Don't feel bad. All the girls are mad about me. Eheheheh…"_ I made an annoyed face and tried to focus to the song I'm singing. Mr. Kiryu which is our science teacher entered the classroom. He announced something about an exam.

We're having an examination in school! NOOO! I SUCK AT EXAMS! I was so bumped that I froze. Someone threw a piece of paper at me. Yeah, it was Itsuki. "_Psss! We need to do revision! Let's do it together_." I gave him a nod. Mr. Kiryu was teaching something about science. I play with my pencil as usual. Bored….I'm bored….. "Mio! Pay attention!" Mr. Kiryu threw a chalk at me. The whole class laughed. I tried joining them. I rubbed my head. It hurts. Not badly though. What am I doing? Pay attention! It's nearly the exam! Oh my god! What is Mr. Kiryu teaching! He's teaching us about how to do "**it"** ? I almost vomit. My face was red. I can feel my cheeks burning. Then, Mr. Kiryu called, " Mio, Itsuki! What are you blushing about? This is for your general knowledge. Don't think dirty things!" Mr. Kiryu laughed followed by the entire class. I covered my face with the science text book. Itsuki' s friends went to my desk and laughed at my face. This is embarrassing….I made an excuse to the toilet. Some of the girls who sits in front of the row laughed at me. I went out of the classroom and tried to find my way to the ladies room **without** getting hit. Cool! I'm getting used to this school. A person approached me. It was a girl. She greeted me with a friendly hi. I greeted her back. She introduced herself as Sae. Sae, great name. Is she a new student here? She suddenly said, "Do you know where Tachibana Itsuki' s class is? He said to ask anyone at school. He said he's famous here." As innocent as she seems, Itsuki is the opposite of her. Why does she want to go to Itsuki' s class? Is she related to Itsuki for some sort? OR! She' s Itsuki' s girlfriend? Why am I getting so excited? Just show the girl the way. Calm down Mio. You can do this.

On the way to class, Sae seems to ask an awfully lot of question about Itsuki. The last question that came from her mouth was "Are you by any chance Mio?" I nod. She hugged me all of a sudden. "You poor thing! You're getting married to that horrid Itsuki. I know everything about him. He's my cousin! He told me everything about you. You're blind, right?" I answered her again, with a nod. She's scary when she's like that. I never knew she's like this. I thought she's the innocent type. Scribble what I had just saidabout her. She's really related to Itsuki. I tried to find the classroom' s door. "Here it is." I said to her and open the door. Mr. Kiryu saw me and Sae. "So you're here!" Mr. Kiryu grabbed Sae from me and introduced her to the class. "Her name is Kurosawa Sae and she'll be your new classmate. Be nice!" Sae introduced herself properly while I tried to go back to my seat. I can hear the birds chirping. I looked out the window. Mr. Kiryu went out of the classroom I guess. The class is always crazy when he's out. Sae tapped me. I smiled and said hi to her. "I sit next to you. Can you see? Oh, my bad. You're blind." She apologized and then here comes the drama boy. Itsuki brought his chair to my desk. "So Mio. I guess you have met Sae. She' s crazy. Don't be so nice to her." Sae argued with Itsuki for awhile. I took out my pencil and started to play with it. I don't know. I've got a habit. Itsuki took my pencil away. "Don't play with the pencil. It's sharp and you'll hurt your fingers!" He scolded me and yawned. Sae hoots and yelled to everyone in class. "Itsuki likes Mio-chan! Itsuki' s worry about her! Hahahaha!" Itsuki' s friend hoots followed by the whole class. One of the classmate yelled "the new girl's cool!" Sae got lots of friends after that. Itsuki hold my hand and dramatically, he said "Mio, as my wife, let's do revision together." He added some sort of sound to make it more dramatic. I said "Stupid, what's wrong with you?" He took hold of my hand and pulled me to the front of the class. Then, he tries to take the class's attention. "Everyone! Everyone! Please listen to me for a second!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki's P.O.V)**

I think I'm starting to like Mio. She's sweet. I'm going to propose her today, in front of everyone. It's a risk I'm willing to take. Ahahahahaha! Mom already gave me this diamond ring so that I could propose her. I said to my chauffeur not to send me to school today. I'll just catch up with Mio. She's so far away. Time to run. We walked to school together. When we arrived, my pal greeted me. She didn't wait for me. She just went off by herself. At class, Mr. Kiryu informed us about some exam we're going to have. I waited a chance for Mr. Kiryu to go out. I hold the ring in my hand. I can't stop looking at it. I didn't concentrate at what Mr. Kiryu was teaching. I saw Mr. Kiryu threw a piece of chalk at Mio. I laughed and looked at the diamond ring in my hand again. It sparkles. I blushed just thinking about proposing to Mio-chan. Suddenly Mr. Kiryu said my name. "Mio! Itsuki! What are you blushing about? This is for your general knowledge. Don't think dirty things!" The class was roared with laughter. Mio excused herself. I kept waiting for Mr. Kiryu to go out. Suddenly, Mio stepped in the class with Sae. Oh yeah, I forgot. Sae was joining us. She introduced herself and took a seat beside Mio. Mio didn't realize I guess. She kept looking out the window. Hurry up Mr. Kiryu. Go out! At last! He went out when a teacher called him. I quickly took my chair and went to Mio's table. She was playing with a pencil again. I warned her and Sae told the whole class that I like Mio. Everyone seems to like Sae. She's always the crazy, happy-go-lucky girl.

It's time! I grabbed Mio by the hand and brought her to the front of the class. She seems clueless. Good. I then announced, "Everyone! Everyone! Please listen to me for a second! I've got an announcement to make. Mio and I are going to get married this Saturday and you' re all invited!" Mio was shocked. She then said " But we're not, I mean –" I continued without her able to continue what she was going to say. "Oh yeah! I didn't proposed to you yet." I took out the diamond ring from my pocket. "Mio, will you marry me?" The class was crazy. Sae began to say "Accept! Accept!" Soon, the whole class followed. From my point of view, everything was dark. There were just two of us under a sakura tree. The melody of my heart kept beating faster. Mio was thinking. Her face red, she said "Give me my pencil first." She blushed and everyone was yelling like crazy. She accept. Oh man! She accept! I feel like jumping right now. I gave her the diamond ring and she wears it. She went back to her seat. I can see her face trying to calm down from all of the blushing. She covered her face with the science textbook. One of my pals grabbed me and everyone congratulate me. Sae, on the other hand went to Mio who was looking out the window. I can see her smiling. I gazed at her eyes for awhile but then Mr. Kiryu came in. Everyone went back to their seats as fast as they could. Mr. Kiryu then looked at me and Mio and clapped. Then, he said "So, Mio and Itsuki! You're getting married at such a young age but that sure didn't slow you guys down. Hahahaha. By the way, I'll be at your wedding this Saturday. Your mom, Itsuki invited me. Hahahahaha. (changed back to teacher mode) Make sure you two do revisions!" I smiled and said, "Yes, of course! Me and Mio, my wife will do revisions together at home, in my room! Ahahahahaha!" Mr. Kiryu looked at me and laughed. He continued with the study. Soon, it was already recess.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio' s P.O.V)**

Itsuki just proposed to me. It was already recess. Itsuki' s friends are nice. They help me with everything now and my secrets are always safe with Sae. She's great. Itsuki grabbed hold of my hand and gave a quick hug. "So what do you think? How is it going to be in our wedding." I was speechless. I had always hated going to one. I just went there for food. But, this is different. This is **my** wedding. Itsuki shake my arms. I can see him overexcited. Someone really likes me this time. I guess going with Itsuki is not that bad. Because of him, I've got a lot happier. Sae pushed Itsuki away and grabbed hold of my hand. "Itsuki! Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself. Everyone's looking at you. Go to your friends. Mio and I are going to eat. Dude! I'm hungry!" Sae shooed Itsuki away and it worked! We sat down on a bench and eat. She starts the conversation. "So, Mio. Who' s gonna help you with the wedding gown? Oh my god, I'm talking like a 25 year old woman whose friend's getting married. Hahahahaha. So, who's gonna help? I can help you if you want to!" I jumped and said "Thanks! Thanks! I was afraid about choosing a gown. I know Mrs. Tachibana and Reika-san would help but the more the merrier!" I smiled while eat my sandwich. Suddenly, Sae shouted. I was shocked. The only thing I know was that she wasn't shouting at me. This is what she said "Yo bitches! Go away! Itsuki 's taken! Go somewhere else! SHOO!" I laughed and Sae laughed. We went back to class, laughing. At class, it was the same.

When the bell rings, everyone swarmed out of the classroom. Everyone was actually fighting about who can go out of the door first. I waited for my turn of course. I don't want to be stepped on. Itsuki' s friend saw me waiting for my turn. They took hold of me and tried to fight out of the crowd. Itsuki laughed with Sae. Sae had a very, how could I say this nicely…uh…**unique** laugh. It was a miracle. The guys got me out. "That' s what happens when you got us! And, oh yeah, we're sorry about that day. Itsuki was mean too you know." They laughed and when they're far enough from me, they shouted "YOUR PANTIES WAS RED WHEN WE SAW THEM THAT DAY! AHAHAHAHA!" They ran as fast as they could so that I can't catch them. I laughed and went to Mayu' s school. Just as I was going, Itsuki and Sae grabbed both side of my hand and said. "Hold it right there! Where are you going?" I answered them. "Uh, I'm going to my sister's school. She's waiting for me there." They didn't let go of my hand even after I answered them. We went to Mayu' s school, practically marching over there. Mayu wasn't there though her friends told me that she went to the orphanage first. She said that she didn't want to spare any time. She wanted to do revisions as soon as possible. I guess, she's having an exam too. "Let's go home." Itsuki and Sae said, not letting go of my hand. Sae' s staying at Itsuki's house. "Mio, we'll do revisions together in my room okay?" Itsuki hold my hand firmly and Sae said. "I'm gonna do revisions in your room too Itsuki. I'm making sure that Mio is safe studying with you." They argued on the way home.

Finally, we're here. Sae took a shower. Itsuki took a shower in his bedroom's bathroom. I sat in his room, waiting for the both of them to finish their showers. Sae got in Itsuki' s room as fast as she could. She saw me, sitting, staring blankly into space. "Mio, here, I'm lending you some of my clothes. Go and take a shower at my room. She showed me the way and waited for me. When we went to Itsuki' s room, Itsuki was worried. "Mio! Where did you go?" I told him that I was taking a shower. We settled in to do revisions. Then Sae asked me a question. "Mio, you're blind right? How'd you do exams?" So I told her "The teacher just asked me questions and I answered them." Sae is a very curious person. I stared blankly at the book. I can't see. Mayu was the one who revised with me before. I didn't know what to do. I felt as if Itsuki and Sae were looking at me. I began to be nervous. "Mio, you can't see. Let me help you." Itsuki insisted but Sae wanted to help. She said that she always gets the top in class. She must be smart. Sae revised with me and I understood! Itsuki jumped from behind and gave me a back rub. Sae shoved him off and said "You're making your pervert face. Mio, I'll save you!"

The day went by. We revised everything. Could you imagine? Everything. When you're with them, you can do everything. The day was soon dark. Itsuki and Sae insisted that I should stay. Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana came home and they too, insisted on me spending the night over here. They called Reika-san and she said it was okay. We ate dinner together. Chitose was there too. Sae made a lot of sounds to entertain Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. They laughed every time she did it. While I was enjoying my spaghetti, suddenly, Mrs. Tachibana called my name. I answered her with a "yes?" Then she continued "Has Itsuki proposed to you today at school? Hehehe.." I was dumbfounded. Itsuki gave a very _scary_ laugh. He was talking to Mrs. Tachibana about the arrangement of the wedding. I stay quiet and pretend to smile. Not good enough. I think Sae saw me with the fake smile. She changed the subject. "So, where's Mio gonna sleep tonight? I could share my room with her." Sae insisted. But! Mr. and Mr. Tachibana said that I was to sleep with Itsuki! No way! No way man!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mayu' s P.O.V)**

I haven't told him yet. It' s been months. What am I doing? Just tell Mutsuki and leave but I can't. I hate to say this but I like him. He's such a gentleman and he's nice and friendly and..and…he's not for me. Bummer! He likes Mio. Not me. I didn't wait for Mio today. I told my friends that I wanted to study. It's all a lie. I went to see Mutsuki instead. He was waiting for me at a café. This is it. Tell him Mayu. You can do it! I went in the café and waved to Mutsuki whom was waiting for me. He looks so cheery today. What's going on? When I sit down, he gave me a present. It was neatly wrapped. Should I take it? No Mayu! You're being a bad sister! This is your chance. Tell him! "Mutsuki, I can't accept this gift." He looked bumped and I continued. "It's not that I hate you or anything. It's just that, I need to tell you something. I'm not Mio. I'm her sister, Mayu. Everything was silent for awhile but then he laughed until his eyes go teary. "I knew that Mayu! From the first time we met! Don't be like this and just accept this gift." His face was red from all of that laughing. He paid for the bill and we both went out of the cafe. "I'll be very busy this week because an exam is coming so…" I said biting my lips. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bother you. Study, study, study! Go! Go! Mayu! You can do it!" He pretended to punch his face. He made a funny face that I couldn't stop laughing. "Remember to come to my house this Saturday to Mio and Itsuki' s wedding. Come okay! Bye bye!" He kissed my cheek and skipped away. That was so embarrassing, what just happened at the café.

WAIT! DID HE SAID MIO AND ITSUKI' S WEDDING! Oh yeah. I forgot. Reika had said something about it. My little sister is getting married. Ahahahahaha….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki' s P.O.V.)**

Sleep with Mio-chan? It's like a dream come true. Ahahahahaha! Just kidding. Mio froze during dinner. Sae' s mouth was probably dropping to the ground. I stay calm. Mom and Dad was winking at me then Mom and Dad come close to me and whispered. "We want many grand childrens. Take good care of Mio! Hehehehe." They went out of the room, giving a perverted laugh. Sae said "Good luck Mio-chan." And went to her room. Chitose went out of the room too to watch T.V. I took Mio to my room. She didn't say anything. She just followed me until to my room. There, she asked me "I'm going to sleep on the couch so do you have any spare blankets?" I laughed evilly and brought her to my king size bed. She kicked and yelled "Don't rape me please! No!" I can't stop laughing. Just to scare her of, I said "What's wrong? We're already engaged and this Saturday we're gonna get married". I throw her on the bed , holding her both hands so she can't stand up. "Tonight we make peace among ourselves, Tonight we make children and most importantly we make love, _honey_." I said in my sexy voice. Bwahahaha. She sure freaked out. Mio-chan or I should call her _honey_, took a pillow and start to hit me. Here's what she said. "Back off! I've got this pillow and I'm not afraid to use it you perverted freak!" She really did hit me hard. I stopped and silence surrounds the air. She asked me "What are you doing right now?" So, I answered her. "I'm changing my clothes." Yeah, I really was changing my clothes. She turned to shock mode. It's not like she could see me or something, right? I threw myself on the bed and gave a sigh. "It's bad that you don't want to make love with a hot, cute, sexy guy like me." I laughed evilly and yawned. Mio-chan was searching for something. I asked her what she was doing and she said that she's searching for the sofa. I told her she need not sleep on the sofa. She could sleep on my bed. I don't mind. After a few, long minutes, she lay beside me. "Don't think dirty or you'll really get it." She told me in an angry voice. Why should I care. Hahahahaha. I smiled widely. But then she started to do something. I asked her and she said "I'm building a wall with these pillows." For what? I know, I know. She's building that Great Wall of China just to be safe. I kicked the wall after she had finished building it. She seems pretty angry. I laughed evilly and she said she doesn't care anymore. I really had done it this time. I broke her heart. I apologized in a not serious way and tried to cheer her up by pretending to hit myself on the face. "Bad Itsuki! Pervert Itsuki!" She laughed and long after, she closed her eyes. I slept as well.

It's morning. Mio's still asleep with the blankets covering her whole body. She seems cold so I covered my blanket on her. I better go and take a shower first. After the shower, I wake Mio. I told her that her uniform is on the table with her schoolbag. She was still curled up in bed. I didn't bother to shake her. I just said where the toilet is and go downstairs to eat breakfast. I waited for her to come down. She sure took a long time. Sae checked on her and helped her. I waited for them to come down. Chitose suddenly sat beside me. She gave me a smile. I don't like this. This is not like the other smiles. Soon, Mio and Sae came down and we walked to school together with Chitose following us. The driver sent us to school in the limousine. Mutsuki was late and he chased the limousine. He seems happy now. What going on with him? I didn't ask him. I chat with Sae. Mio stayed quiet. She looked out of the window. She sure likes to look out of windows though she told me she can't see anything. I tapped her on the arm. She trembled and look down. When we arrived, Mio-chan is still quiet. My friends greeted her. She smiled and walked to class with Sae. She didn't wait for me. My friends were like "What's wrong between you two? Did you make he angry or sumthin'?" Maybe I really did make her angry. Must be about last night. I come out with another plan. My friends helped me with the song. At class, I sang to Mio-chan. "_Oh, my sweet little candy! Don't be mad! I was just messing with you. Oh my sweet honey, don't feel bad. I'll never do it again if you don't like it. "Cheer up! Cheer up!" the cherry tree is saying. Lalalala!" _ She didn't seem impressed one bit. Sae glared at me. All of my friends were cheering me up. I watch her all day. She didn't open her mouth when she's in front of me. I tried asking her. In fact, I asked her lots of times. At last she answered me with her trembling voice which was turning to sad. She cried when she was saying it. I sure don't want to tell you readers but I know you really want to. So, here it goes. "You…last night….you….stri..pped me." She cried. I am not believing what I just heard. I didn't **stripped** her. Never, last night. I hugged her trying to calm her down. She pushed me away and the crying was getting worst. Sae saw us. She asked me what happened. I told her and she hit Mio. "So you're saying you stripped Mio-chan?" I answered her with a loud NO! Luckily it was time to go home. No one was there except for the three of us. I wanted to hug Mio but I'm afraid she's going to push me away again. Sae calmed her down. I sat down. Mio sat on the floor, wiping her tears. The only thing I could do is watch her. I tell you that I'm innocent. Sae said to me. "You better do something. She's really hurt. I believe you didn't stripped her but please do something to cheer her up. I can't watch her in pain anymore." An idea strikes in my head. Stupid as it sounds, I'll do anything to cheer her up. "_Oh, my sweet little candy! Don't be mad! I was just messing with you. Oh my sweet honey, don't feel bad. I'll never do it again if you don't like it. "Cheer up! Cheer up!" the cherry tree is saying. Lalalala!" _She seems to smile a bit and she laughed. I pinched her cheeks and walked her home with Sae. On the way back, Mio- chan hugged my arm. Sae was impressed. Mio-chan said. "I'm sorry." I carried her on my back until we arrived at the orphanage. Sae chased after us. I let Mio down and she said she forgives me. She went in and Sae glared at me, smiling. "You really like her. How cute!" Her mouth didn't stop talking about me and Mio until we reached home. I told her to knock it out and she said that I was blushing. Well, actually, it's true.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blind Owl: Thanks again for reading! You'll all be blessed! Don't forget to leave a review. (winks) Okay, now, I'm gonna sing a song especially for you readers!

Sae: No! Not that!

Blind owl: (swishing her katana) _The stars are twinkling! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review now. Uh…(_no idea) _Stars are twinkling in the sky!_

What's going on in chapter 4? Preview!

Mio and Itsuki are heading for a test and a wedding too!

Blind Owl: Bye bye now!

Sae: (Kicks Blind Owl on the **behind**)

Blind Owl: You're really gonna regret that Sae!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Fatal Frame. Sae: (Hits blind owl on the head.) You don't, stupid! You don't! blind owl: Yeah I do! Okay, okay, I don't. Happy now? Sae: Hehehehhehe…

AuTHoRS NoTE: Hi! Hi! Hi! It' s chapter 4 and I just want to say, THANKS FOR READING! On with the story…..But before that! I'm gonna sing you a little songy song! Snows are falling, The Sky is Blue! Candies are selling like a CLUE!

Sae: That doesn't make any sense!

Blind owl: Yeah it does! You just don't understand it cus only intelligent people do! Ohohohoho! Go on! Start the story!

Kei: Since when am I your slave? (Pulls the curtain)

**Miss blind And Mr. Serious**

**Chapter 4**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki' s P.O.V.)**

On the way in, Sae kept poking me. It's annoying. Mutsuki was also going in with Chitose. Mutsuki seems happy for the first time in all these years. Chitose seems gloomy. I tried asking Mutsuki why he was so happy but I had no chance with the way he's skipping and singing and dancing. Chitose went straight to her room. Sae went to the kitchen to find some food. I sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. I can still feel Mio hugging my arm. Suddenly Chitose stand in front of me. She took the remote from me and turned off the TV. "Listen to me Itsuki. Why didn't you wait for me after school nowadays? Is it because of that Mio?" She started to shout at me. I said to her to calm down. "Isn't the driver there to pick you up?" She glared at me and said "I'll pray that something bad will happen to you both." She walked out of the room. Sae stepped in and asked me what had happen. I said that it was nothing. I turned on the TV. Sae kept looking at me. "Is my face that cute?" "Stupid." She munched some more chips and continue watching TV. Chitose….what's wrong with you? I went to my room since it's already dark outside. I lay down on my bed, trying to sleep since tomorrow's the exam. Don't need to get over excited. It's just an exam. I grabbed a manga and started to read it. Go to sleep Itsuki! Why can't you? Something dropped from the manga I was reading. It's a letter. There it reads…

_Dear Itsuki,_

_Nothing seems to change. You're a hot guy whom I can't resist. Stupid as it seems, I'm just playing dumb and blind. I've got good eye sight and I'm just messing around with you. Don't take it to heart. Yup, I'm a bitch._

_P/S: Stupid! _

_Love XXX,_

_Mio_

Should I believe this crap? Should I? No…that's not my Mio. My Mio's great. She's kind. Yeah…Anyways, this seems so childish. She'll never write this….would she?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Chitose's P.O.V.)**

NOTHING SEEMS TO WORK! I threw papers from my desk which made the lamp broke. Who cares about the stupid lamp? I hate you Itsuki! I hate you the most MIO! JUST DIE YOU STUPID BLIND GIRL! Mom and Dad knocked my door. "Mio's going to have a surgery on her eyes. Don't tell Itsuki alright? It's a surprise! Aren't you happy?" I didn't let them in, they just stood in front of my door. Surgery eh….oooh, an idea!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

Reika-san called me to her office. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I was practically trembling on my way to her office. When I opened the door, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana were sitting, sipping their coffee. As Reika-san asked me to sit down, Mrs. Tachibana hold my hand and said, "You're getting a surgery for your eyes! You're going to see Mio! You're going to see!" I was about to jump with happiness. I'm GOING TO SEE! Mr. Tachibana then continued, " You'll not going to take the exam for tomorrow since tomorrow is the surgery. Don't worry, I've already told your teacher. He said that you could take the exam later. One more thing, please don't tell anyone yet. It's going to be a surprise. BE READY!" They left the room. I went out of the room too. Reika-san was congratulating me. That night, Mayu was still studying. I went to bed early, I can't wait for tomorrow!

The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana came to pick me up. "Are you ready?" They both danced in the limousine. "Of course I am." I danced a little bit too and went in the car. Mrs. Tachibana hold my hand when we arrived at the hospital. Mr. Tachibana was talking to the doctor. We sat for awhile. "So Mio, you're going to see your wedding gown!" I answered her with a nod. The doctor called so I went into the room. Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana cheered for me. The room was silent. The only thing that I could hear is the machines. "Please lie down." I do as I was told. The nurse gave me an injection. I HATE INJECTIONS but, this is for my own good. I can see Itsuki' s face! Wait, why am I thinking about him? Just focus Mio, focus! Without noticing, it had been five hours. The doctor asked me to open my eyes. What a miracle! I can see! I can see! Mrs. Tachibana was waving her hand in front of me. "You can see?" She hugged me tightly when I nod. Mr. Tachibana clapped his hand. The doctor said that I can go home. I can't wait to tell the others!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki's P.O.V.)**

Maybe I'll ask Mio about the letter today. Chitose gave me a grin at breakfast. Sae looked at me and Chitose. Mutsuki was singing to himself. Oh yeah! There's going to be an exam today. When Sae and I arrived at school, Mio was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in class, not in the canteen, not in the toilet either! (Sae checked that for me. Don't get me wrong.) Mr. Kiryu was submitting the examination papers. I sat down, trying to calm down. "You can start, now!" Everyone begin answering the questions. What kind of questions are these? Sae seems to answer with ease. Others were scratching their head. About 31 minutes later, I was done. I have another 20 minutes so what should I do now? I looked out of the window. It's almost summer time. I think I'll bring Mio to the beach. She can feel the soft, sandy beach there. Oh yeah, Mio….I looked blankly at her sit which is by the window. Where are you Mio? My friends were sleeping on their exam paper. Sae looked at me. She seems to be looking at me these days. What's wrong? What? The exam's over. I submitted my paper and went out. We can return home early since there's only a Science exam today. I asked Sae to g back with everyone else. I want to take a walk.

When I was feeling the breeze, suddenly Mom, Dad and Mio were skipping together. Mom saw me and they all ran toward me. "Seems like it's not a secret anymore!" Mom danced with Dad. Mio came right in front of my face and said, "Are you Itsuki! I can see!" She twirls around and around. I guess she did wrote the letter. I grabbed hold of her hand and brought her to my house. When we arrived, I slapped her twinkling face. "SO YO WROTE THIS? LIAR!" Her face changed. "NO I DIDN'T! OF COURSE NOT!" She stomped on my foot and said, "I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPY FOR ME!" Mom and Dad were peeping on us. I can see them from the door. Chitose came in, licking her ice-cream. She smiled and clapped her hands. Mio cried. Did she wrote it? Or was it Chitose? I tried to comfort Mio. He face wasn't sad anymore but it turned to a very happy face." I love you Itsuki!" She hugged me tightly and started to sing "I LOVEYOU! I LOVE YOU!" Chitose was so angry that she threw her ice-cream at Mio but missed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU? I TRIED EVERYTHING TO BREAK YOU TWO UP! I STRIPPED MIO JUST TO MAKE A MISUNDERSTANDING AND I WROT E THAT LETTER! WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOUR LIVES MISERABLE!" Oh! So this is why Mio hugged me so suddenly. Mio smiled and said politely to the crying Chitose. "There's nothing to be jealous about. Itsuki is still your brother even if when I marry him." Chitose hugged Mio and cried. Mio hugged her back. Wow, that's the first time I see someone that can stand Chitose. Mom and Dad pops in the room and they were pretty angry. "Chitose! How dare you do that!" Mio tried to help Chitose but suddenly she said. "Uhh…I'M PREGNANT!" Mio's pregnant? We didn't even do **it** before! Mio tried to smile. Chitose looked at Mio with an amazed look but then she understood that Mio was just bluffing. Dad turned to his happy mode. "I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDCHILDRENS!" Sae entered the room. She wasn't too happy when she saw Dad dancing. She bowed and asked Mio to follow her. I wonder what's wrong?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

Sae brought me to the park. We sat down on a bench. She was happy to see me that I can see now. But something was bothering her mind. I can see it from her face. Wow! I've always wanted to say it! I can see. All of my excitement must not show. Sae was having a problem and I'm not going to seem happy about it. "What's wrong Sae? Something bothering you? I can help you." She nod and looked at me seriously. "Do you love Itsuki?" I was amazed by her question. "Well…uh…" She continued without letting me finish my sentence. "If you do, then you're stupid. I'm not trying to do anything. I'm just trying to protect you. **You'll gain something and at the same time, you'll also lose something.** Watch out for this sentence. Please tell me if someone tells you this. I'll always help you." Sae took her purse and walks away. She left me all alone on the bench. Why so sudden? What's going on? I don't seem to follow. I sat alone for a few hours on the bench, thinking about what Sae had told me about. What if I love Itsuki? Wait, do I love him or not? I'm still not clear about this. Everyone's face at the park was so happy except for me. The fountain is so beautiful. I've read some mangas and even watch some animes about a romantic scene where the guy meets his true love at the fountain. How romantic…..Wait! Wait Mio! You can't think about this! You've got a problem to solve first. Aaaaaah!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(? P.O.V.)**

We mustn't tell her. Don't do anything yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mayu' s P.O.V)**

Days had passed and I haven't seen Mio for awhile. Where had she gone off to? She must be with her family right now. The great news is I PASSED THE EXAM! Mutsuki passed his too. He greeted me in front of the school gate with a hug. He looks happy. Everyone was watching. I had to tell him that we need to go somewhere else and he agreed. We went to the café to celebrate. Mutsuki was as cheery as ever. Seeing his smile makes me feel happy. When our food arrived, he ate it gentleman like and all that I could do is stare while eating my food. Stare at his proper manners. He gave me a gift again. It was a love bracelet. Mutsuki always giving presents to me but I had never. Maybe I'll buy him something with my money. After we ate and when we're outside, I took this opportunity to grab his hand and run to the beach. We were breathing faster than ever when we reached the beach. Mutsuki laughed. He took something beside him. It was a ticket to a summer party at the beach. I took it and kissed his cheeks. I mustn't do that. Stupid, stupid, stupid me! That was so embarrassing! Mutsuki will never forgive me on my stupid behavior. He'll probably took the ticket back and gave it to another girl who's tons better than me. I apologized to him. He was blushing and then he stand up. "I LOVE YOU MAYU!" he shouted for a few times which made everyone who's at the beach staring at him. A couple who's a couple years older than us was saying "How sweet.." I covered my face, not wanting Mutsuki to see me. He lied down on the sandy beach. "Let's watch the sunset together." The sunset was so beautiful. Suddenly, an unexpected thing happened. Mutsuki kissed me quickly on the lips. I froze. Wh…at j..jjust..hhapppened? Mutsuki smiled at me sweetly. Mutsuki sent me back to the orphanage. I lie down on my bed, hugging a pillow. My heart was still beating fast. I just want to burst and yell I love you too Mutsuki! But that'll disturb the others. However, Mutsuki……..Kyaaaaa…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Blind Owl: I'm so sorry that it's short. I need to stop because these ideas are not going to

Stop. Gomenasai……

Sae: What's there in that empty head of yours? Ahahahahahaha!

Blind Owl: Shut up Sae or I'll black mailed you to buy me some gothic and Lolita clothes, super cool dolls, katanas, food….

Sae: You'll never stop will you?

Blind Owl: I think I'm coming up with a song….

Sae: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! GAAAAH!

Blind Owl: Too late. Ohohohhoohhoohhhho! _Buy me stuffs, buy me stuffs, I'm singing for you so buy me stuffs! I'll put your kimono in the toilet bowl, I'll swish my katana atyour kimono afterwards. Tralalalalallala! _

Sae: (Runs away.) MY PRETTY KIMONOS! I'M COMING!

Kei: There's nothing to see now. It'll be too brutal. So bye bye everybody. See you in Chapter 5. I hope so. If not, then that means I'm dead. Don't think that I'll abandoned you guys! So….Bye! (Pulls the curtain down)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own everything except for myself, my clothes, my room, my computer, my precious, beloved katana and microphone, my books, my stationery, my homework (on the other hand, you can have it!), my calculator, my bed, my dolls, my teddy bears, my pillows….

Sae: We get it!

Kei: Here we go again….before anything happens…

Blind owl: Wait up Kei! I haven't done the Author's notes.

AuThOr'S NoTeS: Well, heya people! Sorry for the late update. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Without wasting any more time, I'll stop apologizing and start wif the story. (looks left and then right) KEI! WHERE ARE YOU? PULL THE CURTAIN UP!

Kei: Gomen, I was getting something to eat. Hope you guys enjoy…. (pulls curtain)

**Miss Blind And Mr. Serious**

**Chapter 5**

**(Is this the end?)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**( Sae' s P.O.V.)**

I met Mio today. What can I do to help her? She's my best friend and I need to help her, not make her sad. Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana said not to do anything yet. Don't do anything yet….what'll I do **now**? Will I tell her or not. She's in danger. After thinking about this for a couple of hours on my bed, I realize now that I need to make my own decision not just follow anyone's orders. That's what I'm going to do with Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. Wait for me Mio! I've come to help you!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio' s P.O.V)**

Itsuki was taunting me all the time. It's getting on my nerves. Chitose shuts him up. Thank god I've got her. I bought her a lollipop. It's good to see things. The lollipop is so colourful. I've always wanted to see these sweet things. Sae barged in and was taking a deep breath. "What's up?" Itsuki asked. Sae took a deep breath and started talking. "I need to tell you guys something. It's about the wedding." And from the look of her face. She was NOT happy about it. Everyone settled down in the living room. Sae seemed to check whether if Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana were around. She gave a sighed and started to talk again. "You both were planned by your parents, Itsuki." "No, I don't understand." Itsuki gave a puzzled look. Sae continued, " Your parents put you two together, just like what they did to me. Two years ago, I was also matched up with a guy by Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. Suffering like Mio, but a little different, he can't walk. He was always bullied by other kids in school. I, on the other hand, saw him but didn't do anything to save him until that day came. I started to like him more and more. His name was Akito Eki. I called him Eki. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met. Since Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana took care of me that year, they've started a plan to help the needs. But their way was wrong. They forced a couple to be married, and then divorced so that half of one of the couple's money would be theirs. If they didn't give it to them, they will report to the police and make lies. Mutsuki told me the truth one day and feeling very sad, I told Eki. He didn't mind, instead he smiled and said goodbye because Eki said it was too late. They had already put poison in his medicine. He passed away with a calm face. The smile that he gave me, I can't forget it until now. Mutsuki knew everything and that is why he didn't like Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana." Itsuki dropped down, onto the carpet. "Is this true? Bu..t…" Chitose pointed at me, her face shocked. "MIO! YOUR EYES ARE BLEEDING!" I can't believe it, hearing the story made it impossible for me to feel the pain that I was suffering. Everything was getting darker…and darker….every second….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki's P.O.V.)**

Wake up Mio! Wake up! She's still not waking up. What'll I do? Sae said to send her to the hospital right away. Chitose followed us to the hospital too. Is Mio going to die? NO! I CAN'T TAKE THAT! She's going to live. I just know it! I waited in the waiting room with Sae and Chitose. Not long after that, Mutsuki came in. He was holding hands with someone else, it's Mayu, Mio' s sister. Everyone was worried. 2 hours went, then 3 and then 4 but still no answer from the doctor. What's taking them so long? 5 hours later, the doctor came out of the room. "Is Mio alright?" Mayu said. The doctor smiled and said " She's okay. Mio's lucky since we've got the antidote for this 3 years ago." She smiled and left. Sae looked at Mutsuki. "Three year ago? Isn't this the same hospital we sent Eki to?" Sae asked, hoping there's hope. Mutsuki nodded and Sae ran to the counter as fast as she could. One of the nurses said that we can see Mio at room 293 after she's settled in. Mayu brought Chitose to the canteen. I went to room 293 as fast as I could. I just want to see Mio. The sky was getting darker. The sound of the ambulance is so clear. Mio was unconscious when I enter the room. Mio said my name in her dream. "_Itsuki…I'm so sorry…"_ Mayu and Chitose entered, bringing food with them. We ate together. Mio is still not waking up. I looked at the dark sky.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Eki' s P.O.V.)**

She's here! Sae' s here! Wait, why am I happy? Remember Eki, I can only look at her from afar. That's what I promised Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. _"You'll gain something but at the same time, you'll also lose something."_ I hate this. Working here is not that bad. I've got to help people and all but I need to go out some times. I saw Sae ran to the counter. She seems all worked up. Some other guy, oh Mutsuki was with her! It's been a long time since I've seen him. Well maybe I can get a little bit closer. It won't do any harm right? I jump and rolled to the back of the sofa in the lobby. Mutsuki walked by with Sae in his arms. Maybe they're together. Yeah, I guess so. They are meant for each other anyway. Oh no! The doctor's here! "Eki. Check up room 293 okay?" This will get my mind off. Yeah.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Sae' s P.O.V.)**

Eki's alive! I just know it! They found the antidote three years ago, right? Mutsuki asked me to calm down. Well, first thing's first. I need to check up on Mio. Mutsuki knew something but he didn't want to tell me. The elevator's door opened and we went to room 293. Mio was eating but her eyes were closed. Itsuki helped her. "Here's your food you two." Chitose gave us our lunch box. Suddenly there's knock at the door. "Room 293? I came to check up on Amakura Mio?" Why does that voice seems familiar. The door opened. The white coated….black haired…..dark blue eyes……EKI-KUN!!!!! He smiled at Mio, the patient. He didn't saw me. Without any hesitation I said, "Eki?" He looked and his face was shocked. "Hello Sae. It's been a long time." I broke in tears. He can walk. Eki can walk! Mio kept asking Itsuki what was happening and he had to shut her up. "Mutsuki, thanks for taking good care of Sae. You two are meant for each other." Why did he say that? Mutsuki laughed. "Oh no! You're mistaken Mutsuki! I like Mayu-chan here!" Mayu was apparently blushing. Eki' s face went red. He kept apologizing. That' s the Eki I know. Everyone in the room laughed except for the clueless Mio. Itsuki said that we all should go home. Let Mio rest. Everyone went out of the room except for Itsuki. "Maybe I should spend the night here. You know, in case anything happens." Mayu said that she should but Itsuki insisted. Eki tried his best to explain what happened after he recovered. After saying goodbye to Eki, we sent Mayu home. Mutsuki walked Mayu until to the front door. I didn't look outside. Give them a little bit of privacy. Mutsuki was blushing when he entered the limo. Chitose was asleep. She must be tired. The moonlight shone above us. I can't help smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up, I was on the hospital's bed. Itsuki is sitting beside me. I can feel his presence. Itsuki hugged my hand. Ahh, I can't see a thing. Someone entered and I think it's Eki. I don't understand what they're saying. I think it's already dark. Itsuki insisted on spending the night here. To be frank, I was a little scared to be in this room, alone. Itsuki had to sleep on the mattress he asked. It was long until anyone said anything. "You know Mio, you shouldn't feel that all of this is your fault." I didn't say anything. "Are you asleep?" Itsuki asked. I still didn't say anything. "Good because I can say what I want to say. Mio, I don't care if you're blind. I don't care one bit. Sorry. Years ago, I didn't even took notice of you. You're always alone. No one cared about little, blind Mio. No, not even me but look, now. Everyone loves you." I can hear him sulking. "You know, everyone must think that I have a good life. Being rich and all. Actually, deep down, I think I'm useless. I can't do anything." I finally said. "Itsuki, I don't think you're useless. You make everyone happy. Your family loves you, your friends love you and I….." He gave a little giggle. "I know, you can't say that you love me. I'm the only one saying I love you to you all this time." I sighed and said. "I love you Itsuki." Itsuki jumped on his mattress. "Really!? You think so!?" He gave me a gentleman kiss on my hand. Stupid Itsuki, but I'm happy whenever he's happy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana P.O.V.)**

Mr. Tachibana: I've heard that they've already knew our plan. Sae knew that Eki' s alive.

Someone told me that she met him at the hospital today.

Mrs. Tachibana: Oh really? Looks like someone's breaking his promise….We should

punish him. This time, we'll get him good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki's P.O.V.)**

Mio finally confesses. Everything was so dark at the moment. Mio smile her sad smile. I kept asking her why until she said. "Um, you know Itsuki. The doctor said, I maybe will be blind as long as I live so, if you don't like me being blind, I don't mind if you leave me." What kind of answer is that? Mio, Mio, Mio, my dear Mio." Of course I don't mind you being blind, silly!" I messed up her hair. Suddenly, Eki came in, all bloody. "Oh man, what's wrong!?" I asked him. He lied on the floor and said. "They're back. Save Mio-chan!" I looked at him in panic. "Let me call the doctor!" "NO! Gon and save Mio-chan first!" I carried Mio and press for the nurse button. The nurse came in and was shocked. "Keep him safe. Call the other nurses." I ran off with Mio to the orphanage. Mio didn't say anything. She kept quite. I banged the door and finally, Reika-san came out. "What are you doing with MIO-CHAN!?" I handed her Mio and ask her to call Mayu. Mio was in the living room with me. She lied on the mattress. Mio still didn't say anything. Reika-san returned to the living room with the cranky Mayu. "You know, I'm trying to sleep." Mayu rubbed her eyes and then looked at me. "WHY IS MIO HERE? SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL!" I asked her to calm down and tell her everything that had happened. Mayu nodded and said "I'll go and call Mutsuki and Sae. You guys stay here." I waited for Mayu to call them and looked around the room. Mio seems to be sleeping, I guess. Reika-san was making hot chocolate for us. Everything was silence for a moment. Mio stand up so suddenly. "I thought you're asleep." I said to her. "I can fight them, really." She smiled and asked for her hot chocolate. Mayu returned and said that Mutsuki and Sae are on their way. I sipped my cup of hot chocolate. Mayu sipped hers and Mio was drawing something. So, I asked her," What are you drawing Mio?" And then she answered, "I told you before. I can fight them. Look! Here's the plan." I laughed for a second, thought that maybe t was some kind of a joke. Mayu waited patiently at the front door while Mio kept saying "I can fight them I can fight them I can fight them." Is she crazy or something. "Don't worry. I can fight them." I looked at her face and said, "no, you can't, no, you can't." Mayu opened the door after hearing Mutsuki and Sae's voice. "We came here as fast as we could." Mutsuki and Sae took a deep breath. Sae wasn't that happy. She's worried about Eki. "Let's go to the hospital, we've got the plan right?" Mio said as if it was nothing. "We can't use that plan, Mio. You're going to get hurt." Mutsuki said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

What's wrong with everyone? I've got the plan right? They said that I should stay here. Whatever, I'm still going haha! I can hear them heading for the door. I know, where they're going, to the hospital! NEXT STOP, TO THE HOSPITAL! I waited for them to go out of the house and I said to Reika that she should take a rest, I'm fine on my own, blablabla and when she left, I went to the boys dorm. I asked Jung, the eldest boy in the dorm, to drive me there. "ARE YOU CRAZY! I'LL GET PUNISHED!" I knew he's going to said that so I go with a back up plan. "If you help me, I'll help you with the Kaoru problem." Yeah, Kaoru's this girl that he likes so much. "What are you waiting? Let's go!" It took about 25 minutes to the hospital. When we arrived, Jung dropped me off and told me to be careful. I was like yeah, sure. Now where have they gone to? I wnet inside the building. I'm not that silly to bumped the wall again. Not me. I could hear Itsuki and Mutsuki fighting. Well, to be honest, they're losing. Sae was screaming and Mayu was saying some bunch of stuff to the bad guys that are fighting Itsuki and Mutsuki. Looks like no body's doing my plan. That's okay because I'm going to use mine anyways. I kicked and punched the bad guys. About 2 minutes later, haha, they fell. Look who's the winner. Everyone was amazed. "Mio, how'd you do that?" Mayu asked. "Haha! I've been working out. Now, Sae, call the others." She was confused. "The others?" Itsuki laughed. "I know what you're planning Mio." So, Itsuki took Sae' s hand phone and called his gang. Mayu took Sae to Eki. Soon, Itsuki' s gang arrived. "Man, what did you do this time, Itsuki?" they said. Itsuki told them and they said, "sure, we'll help." Then Itsuki said," We'll follow Mio's plan." I was like ALRIGHT. This is just like a game. "Now, everybody, here's the plan…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki' s P.O.V.)  
**

We fought level by level of the hospital. When everything's clear, Mio said, "Now, let's go and find the boss." Everyone moved and then Mutsuki said," Should we check on the others?" Mio agreed so everyone moved to the room. Eki seems much better than before. Sae was crying. Mayu was with the other nurses. Mio asked, "So, everyone alright?" They nodded. Mio said that the others should go back to the orphanage. Mutsuki and one friend of mine should go and report this to the police. "And the others," she said, "Follow me!" I haven't see Mio like this before. Everyone did like Mio said. We went to the roof of the building. "This is just like the others," Mio said to herself and grin. Mom and Dad we're there and they we're laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

There they are, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. "Just give up!" I shouted. They laughed again and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Haha, how funny." I told them. Then, Itsuki said, "Mom, Dad! How could you!" And here are what Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana said. "What a mistake we made, making Mio marrying you. A big mistake indeed. We didn't know she was this tough." Then, in a flash, Mrs. Tachibana stabbed me. " What the…" Before I could say anything else, blood came out of my mouth. Itsuki held me. "MIO! MIO! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" His friends attacked Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana but they we're not fast enough. And there left Itsuki. Here's what Itsuki said," Mom, Dad, why'd you do this in the first place?" They laughed and said" It's just a game we rich people play." Itsuki wasn't that tough enough to hit his parents. "We knew you wouldn't hit us Itsuki. That's why we used our kids." How cruel could they be? Though it's really painful to be stabbed, it's far more painful to hear this conversation. I closed my eyes for a second, but when I opened my eyes, I could see again. I could see Itsuki crying. No one hurts the ones I love. I tried to take off the knife but blood came out even more. Who cares? I'm helping Itsuki and that's that! I tried fighting Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana but it's kind of hard since I'm hurt. Itsuki yelled, "DON'T MIO! YOU'LL DIE!" I didn't care and I was humming this Antic Café song while fighting them. Amazingly, they fell down, after I hit them. "Okay! Okay! We're sorry!" "Like I'm going to believe that!" I hit them hard and then Mutsuki, and the police came in. This is what I like. "Put your hands up!" I've always want to hear the real live police said that. Some people wearing white uniforms carried me and the others to a room and everything became a blur…ahaha…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mutsuki's P.O.V.)**

Everything was bloody when we came, especially Mio. She wasn't crying, in fact, she looks happy. Itsuki was the one crying. Mother and Father were arrested. Everything had took care off except for me, Itsuki and Chitose. Back at the orphanage, Reika-san said we could stay at the orphanage for a while. Some couple wanted to adopt Mayu and Mio but Reika-san said that she wanted to adopt them. Good for them. The next day, we all gave the heroes some visit. Chitose brought some food and a bouquet of flowers for Mio. She seems to like her more and more now. A friend of Itsuki said, "Itsuki, you're like the girl and Mio's like the guy trying to protect you. Everyone in the room laughed. Itsuki was blushing. He kept holding Mio's hand. The doctor said that Mio can see now. She seems so happy. Since they didn't like the hospital's food, they checked out of their room and we all went out to a restaurant. Everyone enjoyed themselves very much. But then it was a total silence when Chitose asked. "What about the wedding?" Mio seemed unsure but Itsuki insisted that they're going to marry next week. "But what about the preparations?" Dear, innocent Mio asked. "Easy peasy! We hire someone for it. How about the girls go and find Mio's wedding dress and the guys, LET'S GO!" Itsuki said smoothly. When we're out of the restaurant, Itsuki said again, "Where should we go? Hmm…" The guys were thinking hard but the Sae said. "Guys… how about we got to the Wedding Lace?" Then Itsuki said," As long if that's the right shop. Let's go!" When we arrived, the workers there were shocked. Here' s what one of the workers said. "Are you trying to find wedding clothes for your uncles and aunties?" Without wasting time, Itsuki and Mio were pushed by their friends. "Nope! We're looking for their wedding clothes!" And the workers said, "Are you serious?" and they went off to find the perfect wedding clothes. Mio went with the girls while Itsuki went with the guys. Itsuki sure did say no a lot. The worker asked him lots of times about what kind of clothes he wants. Itsuki called Mio's name and she came, wearing a simply white as snow gown. "I hope it's not too much." She gave a giggle. Itsuki then said, "I want something that matches that!" Everyone was like FINALLY! We took a picture, and everyone was in it, including the workers. Soon, it was late and everybody returned home. Itsuki, Chitose, Sae and I were thinking spending the night at home. So, we invited Mayu and Mio. Reika-san gave us the permission. "LET'S PARTY!!!" Sae danced around the mansion. "No, I want to sleep…" Itsuki said. Sae tucked in Chitose and we were the ones left. Mayu insisted on sleeping on the sofa but we got a room for her and soon, she fell asleep. Sae was second and I think I'm going to sleep too so I said goodnight to Itsuki and Mio…Zzzzzzzz…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V.)  
**

"So, what are we going to do?" I said. "Come into my room. I want to show you something." Itsuki said. I followed him into his room. Itsuki smiled and then he laughed, hysterically. Man, is he crazy. " What's so funny?" I asked him. And then he said, "No, don't you believe it? We're getting married!" I was like, yeah… Then he continued, "What about we do something fun on the bed tonight?" Well, then I said, "In your dreams." He insisted on me sleeping with him tonight but I slept on the sofa in his room that night….Zzzzzz….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki's P.O.V.)**

Hehe. She's asleep. I can do it now. I carried Mio onto the bed. She slept like a baby. Well, I guess, it's not fun doing **it** when you're the only one who knew so I went to sleep….Zzzzz……..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**THE NEXT DAY…………………**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Chitose's P.O.V.)**

Mio was screaming so I went to go and check on her. But suddenly, this weird man was standing in front of the door, putting his ears at the door. I asked him politely what he was doing and he said, "Shhh! Something's happening in there and Mio-chan's with a guy. I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU MIO-CHAN!" But before he banged the door, he changed into a superman costume. He looked at me and said, "Now, I'm ready." When the door opened, Itsuki was hugging Mio in his boxers. Quickly, let go of Mio. "I can explain!" Itsuki said. The weird man in the superman costume then said, "What have you done to Mio-chan!?" Itsuki tried to explain, from the looks of it, he was in a panic. I gave a little giggle. It was so funny. Not everyday, will you see a man in a Superman costume protecting a girl from my brother. They laughed along with me. That morning, at breakfast, Mayu and Mio introduced the weird man to us. The weird man is actually their uncle, Kei. He told everyone at the table about what happened and Itsuki was blushing so hard. Even the maids and butlers laughed. When Itsuki said, " Really, it was nothing. Even if I had done her, it's okay since we're getting married. Kei sprayed his tea and said shockingly, "MARRIED!?" He practically, jumped on the table. Mio was saying yeah all over and over again. Sae then said, "Relax! Itsuki's a nice guy so don't worry. Mutsuki even agreed. Well, that sort of calmed Uncle Kei down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Narrator: Yeah, You all must have think, why is there suddenly a narrator. Well, you see, I was hired just now so, here I am! Oh, I almost forgot. Back to the story, everyone was busy preparing for the wedding and soon, it was already the day of the wedding…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Mio's P.O.V.)**

Today's the day. I'm so nervous!!! Itsuki greeted me and said I look lovely. He looked deeply into my eyes and said," Today's the big day. He looked so happy." The white suit he's wearing made him looked happier. His friends came in the room and everyone was trying to mess Itsuki' s hair. The girls from our class entered and said, "EVRYONE IN OUR CLASS CAME!" They were praising my white gown. I then walked to the altar with Itsuki. Itsuki whispered, "Don't be nervous. I'm here." All eyes were on us. Well, it was most embarrassing when we had to kiss in front of everyone. Itsuki looked at me and we went to our table. He said that we should share our cake. The girls were shouting, "HOW ROMANTIC!!!" Then, Mutsuki proposed to Mayu to be his girlfriend in front of everyone and Eki proposed to Sae to be his girlfriend. Soon, everyone was proposing, even little Chitose was proposed by a boy in her school. Itsuki was still looking at me. I shoot him with my fingers. He was playing dead. And then cameour honey moon, no! Of course I'm not going to tell you. It's private!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Itsuki' s P.O.V.)**

Mio probably won't tell you guys but I'm going to tell you guys anyways. At our honeymoon, I was still hoping to do **it** with Mio but she didn't want to because she said that she doesn't want to get pregnant yet. And saying that she was too young to do that and still not ready and some bunch of stuff. Here's what we do at the hotel room. We sat in the dark, outside was raining hard, playing the PS2. Guess what game we played? Of course Fatal Frame 2. Sure wish we did **it** by now….

**!!!!!!!THE END!!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blind Owl: THANKS FOR READING MINNA! REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Sae: It's over? Waaaah!!!!

Blind Owl: Don't worry, don't worry. Everyone's happy!

Kei: Maybe those two did learn something. They seemed to get along just great!

Sae: SHUT UP STUPID! I'LL STEAL YOUR KATANA AWAY!

Blind Owl: Don't you dare!

Kei: Maybe not…

Blind Owl: Before that, here's what we caught on tape about the casts point of view.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**THE CASTS**

**(Then some background music is playing, don't know where Blind Owl **

**steals that from…)**

Mio: It was so great when I had to fight! I hope I can kick some butt again. Haha!

Itsuki: I was a little sensitive when I had to act in this story. Though my fan girls are rising so much more than Eki. Haha!

Eki: I heard that! Well, you guys haven't seen me at all since I wasn't in the game so (cries away)

Mutsuki: I had fun doing it. Really, I had! (Pokes the producer)

Sae: He is so disturbing some times. Ahahaha!! I don't know what to say. I'm so hungry. (Runs to search for food)

Mayu: Playing as the sister was great! Well, I am her sister after all. Haha!!

Chitose: That's not funny.

Mayu: Shut up you annoying little brat. (Goes away)

Chitose: Well, hi people! I just want to say hello to everyone. Uh, yeah. See you later!

Kei: Well, I appeared in the last chapter. That's alright. At least I'm in this story. BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (his laugh goes on for hours so we had to cut him off)

Reika: Cool. I'm in this story. Now, _he _will sure return to me from that bitch. Haha! (You know who it is)

Mio and Itsuki's friends and their teacher: We sure did have fun! Haha! HI MOM!!!!

Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana: Don't forget about us! Being as their evil parents sure was a blast. Ahahahaha.

The guys that Mio and the others fought: The bruises were permanent! I tell you! PERMANENT!

Mio and the others: (Runs away)

The Unknown Narrator: Well, I was paid 5 bucks from the author when she hired me and now I'm fired…

Blind Owl: I'm not firing you! Who ever gave you that idea. You can be my Personal Assistant.

The Unknown Narrator: Rehired. WooT!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blind Owl: See you later! Ohohohohohohohhohohohohhooho!!!!!


End file.
